Souma Gloria Kujou
Summary Souma Gloria Kujou is one of the 11 descendants of King Arthur that have been chosen to participate in the King Arthur Succession Battle, a competition to select King Arthur's successor and the savior who will save the world from the incoming Catastrophe. The heir of the Kujou Corporation that took in the Gloria family, Souma posed as one of Luna's teachers in Camelot International High School. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Souma Gloria Kujou Origin: Last Round Arthurs Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, King Powers and Abilities: Magic, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, master swordsman, Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, limited Power Absorption and Soul Manipulation, resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically via Mana Acceleration (Stronger than Rintarou Magami, crumbled a concrete wall after launching Gawain into it with a sword swing, his power is stated to rival the heroes of King Arthur's time, after using his Excalibur against Rintarou's Fomorian Transformation Souma's steps were damaging the ground, his swings split the earth and a clash between him and Rintarou broke the earth around them), Unknown with magic Speed: Supersonic+ (Stronger than Rintarou Magami and Gawain) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class via Mana Acceleration Durability: At least Wall level via Mana Acceleration (Stronger than Rintarou Magami) Stamina: Likely High, should be comparable to Rintarou Magami Range: Standard melee range, unknown with magic Standard Equipment: Excalibur, Round Fragment Intelligence: Above average. Expert magician and fighter, considered to be the strongest candidate of the King Arthur's Succession Battle, manipulated Felicia Ferald in order to gather information on Rintarou's abilities Weaknesses: His Royal Road doesn't take into account power that doesn't come directly from the opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: A special power to bring things into existence or alter reality to make wishes/dreams come true via belief in the shape of spells, chants, and rituals. Souma's presence and Aura are powerful enough to intimidate weaker adversaries. * Sleight: A commonly used spell, this spell allows the user to alter people's knowledge, allowing the user to conceal things such as weapons and armor from view, make people see things that are not there (for example, making them see words in what actually is a blank piece of paper) and even hide oneself from view to infiltrate an area. However, this kind of basic spell is very unlikely to work in other magic users. * Mana Acceleration: A common magic spell/skill. It's a special way of breathing which sends mana down the path that connects the sefira in the user's body, allowing them to push their bodies' senses and abilities beyond human limits. * Netherworld Transformation: A type of barrier that temporarily screws up the Curtain of Consciousness that separates the real world and the illusory world. This spell can be used to travel to the underside of the real world, an illusion or projection of the real space called Neverwhere, although it can also be used to pull others into it. Because of the Curtain of Consciousness, people of the real world (those without magic) can't perceive the illusory world, so time stops for them for as long as they are inside a Netherworld. Skilled users of this spell can manipulate their Netherworld to their linking, manipulating and distorting space inside it in impossible ways to loop hallways/stairs, link doors and even completely recreate other places inside the Netherworld, such as Souma turning the top floor of a hotel into a copy of Camlann Hill. Netherworlds have a defined limit; outside of their boundaries other-dimensional space spreads out, and not even magic users can get out alive if they fall into that space. Souma's skill with this spell allowed him to force Rintarou Magami inside Felicia's Netherworld when she had only intended to draw in Luna Artur. Similarly, he was capable of quickly breaking out of an improvised Netherworld Rintarou used to trap him and his Jack. * Ceremony: Souma has devised a ritual ceremony that allows him to steal the magical knowledge and special powers of others. For example, if used in Felicia Ferald it would allow Souma to steal her ancient elven blood and give him access to fairy magic. The victim has to be chained inside a large magic circle, and the ritual ceremony results in the destruction of their soul. Round Fragment: As a King participating in the succession battle, Souma has been granted a piece of the very table that King Arthur and his 12 knights seated at. Worn as jewelry (In Souma's case, an amulet on a chain), the King can use this piece to cast the Knight Summoning ritual to summon a Jack, one of the Knights of the Round Table whose souls slumber in Camlann Hill, as their vassal. Although normally summoned by the King, the Jack can voluntarily use the piece to appear at their King's side. Souma's piece summons the twelfth seat of the Round Table, Sir Lancelot. Excalibur: As a King participating in the succession battle, Souma has been granted an Excalibur. Excalibur here is a generic term used to refer to a King's sword, and it isn't the actual Excalibur wielded by King Arthur. These Excalibur swords shapeshift to reflect their wielder's soul. Souma's Excalibur is a sinister two-handed pitch-black sword whose very sight and aura instill an ominous feeling on the viewer. * Royal Road - Excalibur, the Military Conquest Steel Sword: A latent power possessed by a King's Excalibur that can be invoked and unleashed by Kings as a trump card. Each Royal Road reflects an anecdote of King Arthur's life. Souma's Royal Road is based on King Arthur's raids and military conquests, including his victory over the Roman Empire. The sword's ability is to "Display power even greater than the strongest opponent on the battlefield." When triggered darkness shoots out of the sword and engulfs Souma in a vibrant crimson Aura, making Souma automatically become stronger than the strongest enemy he's facing. However, the sword's ability only takes into account the direct power of the enemy. Therefore, it didn't empower Souma when faced with Luna Artur's Royal Road, as the power was coming directly from the sword and not from her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Last Round Arthurs Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9